The Meeting
by Streampebble
Summary: Read the life stories of the kittypets that joined PetalClan after the extermination attempt. It may be very boring since thy're all secondary characters but it might be slightly interesting to read. R&R plz*puppy dog eyes*


**Winter-**white and pale gray she-cat, mother of Alex's kits: **Misty** (gray she-cat with blue eyes), **Tom** (ginger tom), **Ruby** (ginger and black tabby she-cat), **Red** (dark ginger and red-brown tom)

**Alex-**ginger, black, and brown tom

**Lila-**silver tabby she-cat, mother of **Dawn** (pale gray she-cat) and **Crystal** (white she-cat)

Winter looked down at her newest kits. Misty, Tom, Ruby, and Red were in the curve of her belly sleeping quietly. Alex was at the food bowl and one of the housefolk's kits was petting her gently. The housefolk left and Alex went to join her. Alex had been a rouge and wasn't very fond of the housefolk.

"I still say we raise the kits in the wild." he muttered.

"Why so we can all be killed by forest cats," Winter meowed.

"They aren't as mean as you kittypets think," he huffed.

"I thought you said you won't call me that," Winter mewed, feeling hurt.

"Whatever Winter," Alex muttered and padded out of the cat door. Winter watched his black tail-tip disappear. Misty stirred and blinked at up at her. Misty had heard everything her parents said.

"Mama what's the forest like?" she asked.

"It's full of wild, evil cats that kill for fun and eat bones," Winter meowed.

Misty nodded and went to join her father outside. He was staring longingly out into the forest.

"Daddy what's the forest like?" she asked.

"It's a beautiful place. There are loners and rouges out there and there are Clans. The Clans are groups of cats that take cat of each other and follow something called the warrior code." Alex replied.

"Mama said that cats killed for fun and ate bones in the forest." Misty mewed.

Alex raced into the nest and padded nose-to-nose with Winter.

"You're saying I used to kill for fun and ate bones!" Alex growled.

"Well as thin as you were I guess you did!" Winter retorted.

"Winter I'm going back to the forest. Don't even come looking for me," Alex growled and went out of the cat-flap, but not before taking off his collar. Winter looked shocked and so did the kits. Misty had no idea what she just did.

4 MONTHS LATER…...

The housefolk were giving the kits away and Misty had just been picked and carried out the door. She fell asleep in the monster and woke up in a new nest. She went outside and met a pale gray tabby sitting on the fence.

"Hey," the tabby meowed.

"Hi I'm Misty," Misty meowed.

"I'm Haiti," the cat meowed and leapt into Misty's yard.

"You're new I'm guessing," Haiti meowed.

Misty nodded and a black and white tom hopped over the fence.

"Misty this Oreo, my friend,"

Misty dipped her head and Oreo just stared.

"You'll meet a lot of cats around here and I'm warning you don't talk to any cat that associates with Blackie," Haiti meowed and went back to her own yard. A pale ginger cat rushed from the bushes in hot pursuit of a mouse. The mouse ran past Misty into its hole.

"Why didn't you kill it!" the ginger cat mewed.

Misty was startled. She didn't know she had to kill it.

"I'm Summer," the cat went on licking her paw.

"Are you a kittypet?" Misty asked.

"A what?" Summer meowed.

"Housecat?"

"Yep but I like fresh-kill better than pellets. Would you like to go into the forest with me?" Summer asked.

Misty nodded and followed Summer into the forest. A light brown cat was leading a small group of cats.

"Tawnystorm are we going to hunt soon?" a gray-brown tom muttered.

"Soon Harebounce ," the cat, apparently Tawnystorm meowed.

"I smell kittypets," a white tom meowed.

"I do too and it's strong like they're right in front of us," Tawnystorm meowed.

"There they are right there," another light brown cat meowed.

Misty stiffened.

"Good eye Fallowtail ," Windstrike meowed.

"Fallowtail, Harebounce chase them back to twolegplace," Tawnystorm ordered.

The two apprentices eagerly charged at Summer and Misty as they fled back to their nests.

"AND STAY OUT!" Fallowpaw yowled.

The two forest cats went back to the forest. Summer was laughing and Misty glared at her.

"New cat and Summer come here!" yowled a voice.

Summer got up and padded away and Misty followed.

A light gray tabby similar to Haiti was looking down at them with curious blue eyes.

"Did you guys just get chased by forest cats?" she asked.

Summer nodded as a black tom joined the tabby on the fence.

"Fern, Blackie meet Misty," Summer meowed.

"Hello," Fern meowed and Blackie dipped his head.

Fern sighed as she looked into the forest.

"I wonder what it's like to live out there," she meowed.

Blackie snorted.

"Those forest cats would rip you apart." he chuckled.


End file.
